For video content recorded on a handheld device (e.g., a smart phone or a camera), video stabilization can be performed to remove unwanted video motion (e.g., unsteady or shaky video). Translational motion and/or rotational motion of unstabilized video can be estimated and removed using a translational model and/or a rotational model to generate transformed video frames. However, some or all of the transformed video frames can include black borders of unknown data as a result of the transformation.